Alice Brandon In Wonderland
by EmilieJanePattinson
Summary: Alice falls down a rabbit hole only to meet all of the twilight characters trapped in the hands of the Queen of Hearts. In her journey around Wonderland does she meet the one and only jasper and the rest of the Cullen clan. Dark Themes. Cannon Couples
1. Summary

**Summary.**

**Alice falls down a rabbit hole only to meet all of the twilight characters trapped in the hands of the Queen of Hearts. In her journey around Wonderland does she meet the one and only jasper and the rest of the Cullen clan. Will they be able to help her find her way out of the rabbit hole? and will she be able to take them with her? Or will she want to stay? Dark Themes. Suggestive Themes but nothing too graphic.**

**

* * *

**

**Will get chapters up soon as possible. Want them as long as possible :)**

**Enjoy xx (Y)**


	2. Preface

**I don't own twilight :) x**

* * *

**Alice In Wonderland.**

**Preface.**

I lived in a very small town called Forks. Rainy, rainy Forks. I lived with my mother and father, Claire and Richard Brandon and my little sister Cynthia. Cynthia and me were close, very close, best friends close. There is only 2 years apart from us, she's 14 and I'm 16. My birthday this year was a little different. I got everything I wanted, a phone, laptop, clothes, but the one thing that was more special was the present my sister got me. She got me Alice In Wonderland. Now I know what you may think, 'she's 16, grow up', but that book has always mean't something to me and its proberly because the main character's name is Alice. I can relate to it somehow.

* * * *

Whilst I was walking home from school the next day I noticed a tiny white rabbit. Seeing as I love photography I reach for my camera. But as soon as my hands touched the lens the rabbit hopped away into the trees. I follow the rabbit intrigued in where it might be heading as they don't tend to travel very deep into the forest, but this one didn't stop.

Finally after about twenty minutes the rabbit reached a hole. A very large hole at that. Then it seemed to disappear. I wondered silently to myself as I waited in the bushes for it to come back out that maybe the hole was deeper than I thought. This is when I got the thought of looking into the hole. When I got to it I poked my head through it to see if I could see anything. The hole seemed to be very deep and dark like looking at the bottom of a well. Then out of nowhere something grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me into the hole. Blackness overcome me.

* * *

**First chapter might take a while seeing as I want it to be really long. She will meet some more characters in the next chapter, and some character might be repeated a couple of times in it :D. x**

**Hope you guys enjoy. PEACE (Y) x**


	3. Curiosity Spikes

**Alone.**

Darkness. I fell down that stupid hole and now I'm in darkness. I can't even see my own hand and it is right in front of my face.

_Scratch._

What the hell is that?!

_Scratch._

Oh my god, I'm going to die down here.I'n gonig to die! I don't want to die!

As tears started to spring to my eyes a sudden bright light hit me like a thousand crystals reflecting from the sun. I squinted my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light that assaulted me. Finally my eyes got used to the brightness of this once dark room. As I glanced around I noticed and very large and sturdy oak table and chair placed at the centre of the large room that I was now in. The floor showed a chess board set up with black and white squares perfectly symetrical to each other. I cautiously stepped into this strange room hoping to God that nothing would jump out on me. The feeling of fear still placed at the bottom of my stomach and what felt like small butterflys that would try to escape if I open my mouth covered my throat and clouded all of my senses. My small black heels clicked across the hard marble floor as I warily walked over to the table. As I got closer I noticed that it held a very small, yet full, bottle of liquid. This bottle was a dark brown colour and did not look very appetizing. The label that was attached to it held no writing and no pictures. Confusion swept across my being as I tried to figure out what this tiny bottle held. Then out of nowhere a small brown mouse climbed up the table leg and sat in front of me. Its big black eyes staring straight into my icy blue ones.

"Hello little mouse." I said to it, feeling extremely foolish for doing so. I stared at it, as it stared back and I wondered what might be going through it's small mind right at that moment. Out of nowhere there was another glow of light and I was momentarily blinded. When my eyes had re-adjusted again, I looked back at the table only to find a very small boy looking at me curiously. I glanced around the room to see if there was any other people around but found no one. When I finally turned my attention back to the boy I had noticed that he had moved. He was now standing up beside the table and holding the tiny vile of whatever liquid it held.

"Hello little one." I said to him trying to get him to talk to me before he would disappear again. I knew that if I turned my attention elsewhere he would most likely vanish into thin air. He glanced around the large room and turned his gaze back to me. His eyes traveling up and down my body as if he was buying a piece of funiture. He came to about my shoulder but could only be about the age of a small ten year old boy. When his eyes found mine again they gleamed and I suddenly felt very self conscious. His nose turned up slightly as he sniffed the air around us and after a while I realised that he was smelling me. Out of nowhere his head whipped around, and I mean all the way around, to look behind him. I saw a very tall shadow protruding from the wall. The small boy came closer to me and whispered into my ear.

"Quickly miss, my master is coming and if you don't want to be his dinner tonight, or find yourself stuck in his chamber you will drink this vile of liquid before he arrives." He told me in his childlike voice which was also very ruff. I looked at him with shock as I thought about drinking that repulsive looking drink. He shoved it into my hands and motioned for me to drink. I started to panic as I heard heavy footsteps that echoed around the nearly empty room. I looked back down toward the bottle and lifted it towards my nose to smell it. The smell was the most digusting thing I had every smelt before. It was like smelling rotten fruit with the smell of sewage mixed into it. I looked at the boy and tried to tell him that I would not drink this unpleasant mixture when I heard him.

"MOUSE! I KNOW YOU HAVE THE GIRL! BRING HER TO ME! NOW!" He shouted in his very deep and gruff voice. Chills ran down my back and the fear that had piled in my stomach tried to reach my throat again. I swallowed down the thick lump that now sat in my throat as I drank down the fowl smelling liquid. It tastes like sour milk and rotten eggs. I coughed and tried to vomit it back up but my body kept it back down. I felt it move through my body and convulsed at the pain it brought. I looked around the room for the little boy that had made me drink this drink to only find his mouse form. I looked at it with a pleading expression but fell into darkness quickly.

* * * *

When I awoke I could hardly remember a thing. I looked around thinking that I would find my large purple bedroom with my king size bed and my mac computer, but all I got was that chess board room. The crazy thing is that everything was bigger. The table and chair was around about the size of a house. Crazy huh? I looked to my right and saw the little mouse, but I was his size now. His large mousey brown eyes penetrated mine as I searched for answers. Out of nowhere there was a loud bang and the floor moved. It felt like an earthquake was shattering the world around me, threatening everything to fall upon me and envelope me in darkness.

In the corner of the room I noticed a small doorway, the mouse seemed to notice my curiosity and grabbed my clothes with his teeth. I was appalled, as his teeth were a disgusting yellow colour and his breath smelt absolutely gastly. I held my breath for the amount of time that it took us to travel across the chess board floor. The black and white colours of the floor mingled with each other as my breath was becoming minimal, I knew that I had to breath, but voted against it. I did not want to get even one whiff of that horrible smell that was coming from the tiny mouse. After a while we reached the little rounded door. It's colour was a russet brown with carvings or tiny wolves on it, there were also a lot of symbols in another language. I searched through my mind for any language that it might be, seeing as I am very fluent in mostly everything, but came up with nothing.

"What are these?" I asked the mouse who was searching behind us. His large head wipped around to look at me curiously again looking up and down my form. I was digusted that even in his mouse self he still had such a perverted mind. How old was he? Really? I trailed my hand along the carvings, tracings the outlines of the wolves mouths and eyes. As my hand traveled it reached the handle which was pure oak with hints of golden specks inside of the wood. I inspected it as I turned it slightly. The door suddenly swung open as soon as the giants footsteps sounded in the room.

"There you are you mangey rodent. Oh, I see you have the stupid poxy girl with you. Why the hell is she so small? How am I suppose to _greet_ her at that size?" He said in his deep and raspy voice. This voice had a hint of warning but also some suggestiveness in it. I did not stay long enough to figure out what he meant by _'How am i suppose to _greet_ her at that size?' _I jumped through the small wooden door into the woods on the other side only to be overcome in darkness. Again.


	4. Strange Findings

**I Do Not Own Twilight Or Alice In Wonderland. :D**

* * *

**Strange Findings.**

I felt the coldness seep through my thin clothing as I lay unconscious on the ground. The trees singing their sweet music around me. Small animals scurrying through the underbush playing their many different games. Droplets of water falling from the sky in their escape from the clouds. The tiny droplets splashing against the floor surrounding me, hitting my faces in anger trying to wake me from my slumber. A loud sniffle by my ear helped clear my senses. My eyes snapped open wide as I layed so still I could have been mistaken for dead. A large head appeared in my vision and I was shocked to say the least. It stood tall and proud above my fallen body. I slowly moved my torso into a sitting positon whilest watching the wolf cautiously. He moved back a few steps and I saw that he was around about the size of a horse. A large horse with the face of a dog. Its large and very rounded earth coloured eyes penetrated mine as we stared curiously at each other. Its russet brown colourings caught the small bit of sunlight that shone through the trees that perched just above his head. Wind wipping his long fur around his body in a graceful movement.

I gradually stood up as the wolf stood at his full height again. His large brown eyes watching me as I stepped forward and closer to him. Suddenly a movement caught my eye and I glanced to my left only to see a larger black wolf standing beside me. I jumped out of my skin as I realised how close it actually was to touching me. As I jumped I gasped and caught his attention, both of their large head whipped around toward me as I seemed to cower away from them waiting for their attack. I was shocked to see the black wolf move towards the russet brown one and have a silent conversation with him. I stood and watched as they glanced at me and started to walk away. Before I had the chance to call them back I noticed around the clearing were another three wolves. A beautiful sandy coloured wolf with bright blue eyes that shone in the sun and had a hint of happiness and joy bouncing around in them. He seemed to rock back and forth on his toes as if he was being held back from running around the field. Another one of the wolves was a small she-wolf, she has a light grey fur coat that had tints of black at the tips of her hair. Her large doe eyes were wary as they watched me for movement. But the wolf that caught my attention the most was a deep grey one with bright green eyes. He was posed as if ready to pounce at me if I were to run away. I was too caught up watching him to noticed the two very large and beautiful boys standing in front of me. I faintly heard a throat being cleared and snapped my eyes back to theirs. They widened as I took in their faces. They were both very tanned as if they had been in the sun for a full day, with very dark eyes. The large boy who could be desribed more like a man had short choppy pitch black hair. The younger boy who was about my age also had short hair which feel in front of his gorgeous brown playful eyes his full lips curved into a wide smile as he saw me appraising him.

"Hello, young one." Said the tall man in front of me, I looked toward him again still stuck for words as I nodded my acknowledgement. He took this as an indication to continue.

"Well, I am not fully sure why you seem to be on our land, but I am Sam and this is Jacob. We are part of a small tribe called the Quileute's. As you can tell that we are infact werewolves. We would not normally tell people this but seeing as you do not look like you are from around here and extremely lost I think it might be best to explain and see if we can help?" He asked me in his deep and rugged voice. I looked at the boy called Jacob to see him smiling sweetly at me. Both of theirs eyes shined with curiosity as I stood there to shocked for words. I quickly composed myself and looked at the ground whilest turning a very promising shade of red.

"How did you find yourself on our land?" Said a voice that was too sweet for ears. I sharply looked up to see a very beautiful young woman standing poised for an attack. Her deep brown eyes penetrated mine as she stared at me with a feral look. I took a cautious step back to distance myself from this very frightening but goddess like woman. Her eyes zeroed on my feet as they suffled backwards and narrowed.

"Nessie, leave her. She is harmless. She is mearly human, nothing to worry about babe." The person who spoke these words was the boy with the name of Jacob, his voice also like the leaders in being ruff and low but had a hint of amusement attatched to it. He looked at the woman with pleading eyes and then glanced at me with a huge smile slapped on his face. Out of nowhere six other people entered through the trees. The way they glided in was as if their feet hadn't even touched the ground. A gorgeous male with messy bronze hair and bright golden orbs for eyes walked over toward the girl named Nessie and put a restraining hand on her shoulder. As soon as his hand touched her she straightened with such speed that if I had blinked I would not have noticed it. She looked at him and then towards and exquisite woman with long shiny brown hair that just reached above her waist, her bright golden eyes that shone with knowledge and love and compassion it was hard to look away. She walked across the small space with such grace that a dancer would be jealous. She grabbed the girls hand whilest remaining eye contact with her and pulled her away. The other four people in the group didn't seem to notice the exchange as they were seemed to be closely observing me. A tall male with blonde shaggy hair stepped forward to address me with a fatherly smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, my child. May I just say that it is a pleasure to finally meet you again. We have heard stories world wide about you and if you would return again, my dear. I am aware that you may not remember me and I will introduce myself to you again. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Esme, my beautiful wife, Emmett and Rosalie my son and daughter and Edward and Bella with their daughter Renesmee. We live in a house that is located in these forests that you stand in now. We did have anther son Japser but he has been captured by the Queen of Hearts. We need your help, young one." His voice was soothing and calm as he explain these things that I had no recognition with. His eyes stayed on mine as I ran through all of my memories to try and find whether of not I in fact knew these people. Personally I didn't think I was dumb, I had the highest grade point average in my entire school and got A* on every quiz and exam. I knew all of the capitals of the world countries, that Pi is equal to 3.141593 in the usual decimal notation and how many bones a human and animal body had.. I was a very talented artist, musician and actress. I went to church and knew the Bible of by heart - including prayers. I was not dumb, but this. This made me feel like it. If this was so important then why couldn't I remember it. I opened all of the doors in my mind and overlooked all of my memories before I was hit with it. Damn visions.

_His eyes were golden. Like a golden sun that perched at the top of the sky at midday. His face contorted with pain. His hands tied to a post, stretched into a position I knew well. Like Jesus on the cross. He was not alone. Red. Red eyes. Black cloaks. Red eyes and black cloaks. They were torturing him, and he was not screaming. Not shouting. His eyes seemed to hold mine through the vision as if I were there being forced to watch this inhumane thing happen. Not human. Not human._

I gasped at the force of the vision as I was thrown out of it and onto the ground. _Not human_ was all that was chanting through my head as I frantically looked around the small area that we were still in. And then they spoke.

"She knows where he is" said the bronze-haired God that was crouched beside me as I lay on the floor catching my breath.

_They are not human!_

* * *

**I am sorry that the updates haven't been fast but i a trying my hardest with the crappy laptop that I have. It seems to love to shut down on me just as I am writing my chapters. :( This one really shouldn't have taken me so long seeing as it is supposed to be for an english essay as well but I have been stressed waiting for my Twilight Hardback Collection to arrive.**

**Can you believe it? I ordered it after Christmas but it hasn't showed up yet. I had to pre-order it but it has been like a month and i haven't had any email of anything. I am getting very impatient and I really need to it to join my collection of Twilight things. Don't they understand! :O**

**So who is going to see ALICE IN WONDERLAND?!?!?!?! I am lol. Pre-booking tickets Oh yeah baby ;)**

**And We also have the one and only Eclipse this year. I am formally letting you all know that me - emiliejane - is going to the MIDNIGHT SHOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :O My mum actually said that seeing as I will be finished my GCSE's by then and won't have ANY school I could go. How cool?!?!**

**And by the way, sorry for my rambling. I will bring you the next update SOON! I promise :)**

**AND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW AND FAVOURITE! ;D x**


End file.
